ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2012/June
}|June| In the month of June, Gaga debuted the Oceanian leg of the The Born This Way Ball. }} June 1 In the morning, Lady Gaga tweeted a pic of herself dressed like Marilyn Monroe to celebrate Marilyn's Birthday 6-1-12 Twitpic 001.jpg June 5 Arriving in New Zealand Towards the beginning of the day, Lady Gaga arrived in Auckland, New Zealand. 6-5-12_Arriving_in_New_Zealand_001.jpg|1 6-5-12_Arriving_in_New_Zealand_002.jpg #Outfit by Antonio Berardi (fall/winter 2012), sunglasses by Zoë Jordan (spring/summer 2012), shoes by Christian Louboutin (daffodile) Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel Following her arrival, she proceeded to the Stamford Plaza Hotel and she greeted fans while walking into the hotel. 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 002.jpg 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 003.jpg 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 004.jpg June 7 Born This Way Ball: Vector Arena Backstage meet and greet After the show, Gaga was accompanied by Lady Starlight while meeting fans. 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|1 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|2 #Robe by Versace, sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith #Blouse by Versace, belt by Chanel, boots by Ellie That night, Gaga tweeted a picture of herself with a distorted face, using effects on her webcam or iPad camera. 6-7-12 Twitpic 001.jpg June 8 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel Lady Gaga arrived at Stamford Plaza Hotel and she took pictures with several fans. 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg|1 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 002.jpg 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 003.jpg 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 004.jpg 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 005.jpg #Skirt by Versace (spring/summer 1994), sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, shoes by Christian Louboutin (daffodils) Born This Way Ball: Vector Arena Backstage meet and greet After the show, Gaga met with fans backstage. 6-8-12_Backstage_meet_and_greet_001.jpg|1 #Robe by Versace, sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith June 9 Out in Auckland Lady Gaga was spotted entering a building in Auckland. 6-9-12_Out_in_Auckland_001.jpg June 10 Born This Way Ball: Vector Arena During Judas, Mark accidentally hit Gaga with a pole before Gaga chases him with a gun. Due to that, Gaga suffered a concussion. But, she still continued the show after that. June 11 Arriving Brisbane At around 7 pm at night, Lady Gaga arrived in Brisbane. Not many fans were there though because of the bad weather. Gaga headed to her hotel afterwards. 6-11-12 Arriving in Brisbane.jpg 6-11-12 Arriving in Brisbane 2.jpg 6-11-12 Arriving in Brisbane 3.jpg 6-11-12 Arriving in Brisbane 4.jpg 6-11-12 Arriving in Brisbane 005.jpg 6-11-12 Arriving in Brisbane 006.jpg June 13 Born This Way Ball: Brisbane Entertainment Centre June 14 Born This Way Ball: Brisbane Entertainment Centre June 16 Born This Way Ball: Brisbane Entertainment Centre June 20 Born This Way Ball: Allphones Arena June 21 Born This Way Ball: Allphones Arena June 23 Born This Way Ball: Allphones Arena June 24 Born This Way Ball: Allphones Arena June 27 Born This Way Ball: Rod Laver Arena June 28 Born This Way Ball: Rod Laver Arena June 30 Born This Way Ball: Rod Laver Arena Category:2012 fashion